


And I won't be denied by you, the animal inside of you

by Isianah



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alpha Minhyun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Dorms, Established Relationship, Jealousy, Knotting, Light Angst, M/M, Mating, Omega seongwoo, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Teasing, happy bday ong, is it angst, maybe rough sex, ong is a brat, ref to Daniel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-01 22:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15783462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isianah/pseuds/Isianah
Summary: Seongwoo wants his boyfriend's attention.THANK YOU FOR THE 1000 HITS ♡♡♡I'm so sorry for the people who are waiting for the last part :(  I'll finish it one day, I swear





	1. such a cute alpha

**Author's Note:**

> <3 <3 HAPPY BIRTHDAY ONG SEONGWOO <3 <3
> 
> sorry if there's any mistake, I don't have much time rn, I'll try to correct it later :/
> 
> please enjoy <3 :)

   “ _Minhyun.”_ Seongwoo calls from the bed, his chin resting on his hand. _“Minhyun~”_ He singsongs this time, his eyes fixed on the other, waiting for an answer. _“Minhyun-ah”_ Still nothing. _“Minhyunie... Min... Baby... Babe... Alpha...”_ He tries all the names he can, wanting attention from his boyfriend.

 

   After a few seconds of repeating the same names, the other finally answers, calmly. His eyes remain focused on the sheet of paper in front of him, his hand still scribbling words on it. _“You can call me all you want Seongwoo, I don’t have time right now. I need to finish this work.”_

 

   The omega deflates, not liking the other’s answer. He then tries whining. _“But baaabe...”_ But Minhyun doesn’t react. _“Don’t babe me. The more I can concentrate, the sooner I’ll finish and pay you attention.”_

 

   The omega pouts, and taps his feet against the bed, like a child wanting a toy. _“But I want attention now !”_ Minhyun chuckles, still not looking at him. _“Too bad for you.”_

 

   Hearing these words, the younger decides for another technique. He gets up from the bed and crosses his arms. _“You’re mean. I think I’ll go to Daniel’s dorm. He always has time for me.”_

 

   He passes behind Minhyun’s chair as he fakes leaving the room, but is stopped by the latter, who’s holding his wrist. The alpha replies, with seriousness in his voice and a piercing glare as he lifts his head to finally look at his boyfriend. _“Don’t you dare.”_ And as if nothing happened, he returns to his assignment, letting go of the other’s arm.

 

   Seongwoo tries to suppress the affect the alpha has on him and coos instead, as he bends over to rest his head on the desk, looking at the other like he was a child. _“Aw you’re jealous ?”_ Minhyun replies quickly, writing furiously. _“No.”_ The younger smiles. _“That’s so cute~~”_

 

   Minhyun freezes, his alpha instinct kicking in. _“What did you just say ?”_ Seongwoo continues teasing him by answering _“You’re the most adorable boy I know, truly the cutest.”._ The older glares at him, his dominance clearly showing. _“Take back what you just said.”_

 

   Seongwoo can’t stop, he loves to respond to alphas, even more to his alpha. He fakes innocence as he asks, shrugging _“Why ? I’m just stating truth. You’re cute when you get jealous baby.”._ To accompany his last sentence, he puts his hands on the other’s cheeks and cradles his face.

 

   Even if he ~~totally loves~~ kinda likes the younger’s touch, Minhyun needs to keep his alpha’s dignity and most of all, he has to finish his work due to tomorrow. He takes his attention back to his paper. He speaks slowly, warning. “ _Seongwoo_.” But the latter doesn’t stop, despite Minhyun’s tone. He talks to him as if he was cooing at a baby. _“I want to pinch your cheeks and wrap you in a blanket~~”_

 

   The older repeats, his body tensed, his hold on his pen painfully tight. _“Seongwoo.”_ The latter has the audacity to laugh before imitating his boyfriend by whispering in his ear. _“Babyboy is getting flustered ?”_

 

   Minhyun’s body releases pheromones, trying to stop the younger. His eyes go back to the latter, his pupils now fully dilated. _“_ _Omega.”_ Seongwoo shivers at his boyfriend’s behavior. _“_ _You know, it turns me on when you’re angry...”_ he says, biting his lip, a playful glint in his eyes.

 

   The alpha slowly shakes his head, still staring at the other. _“_ _You’re going to regret it so bad...”_ The omega smirks. _“_ _Why ?_ _What are you going to do ?_ _Fuck me ?_ _That’s all I’m asking for sweetie...”_ At the last sentence, he puts a hand on the older’s thigh, and slowly kneads it. _“_ _Stop being a brat and let me work.”_ the latter says, stopping the hand on him before writing again, his gaze burning a hole through the piece of paper.

 

   Seongwoo stays a few more seconds looking at the other’s profile before standing up, shrugging. _“_ _Fine._ _Guess I’ll just start without you._ _Or maybe I_ _should_ _go to my room and let the door open for any alpha-”_

 

   The omega is suddenly pushed to the wall, his body hovered by the other boy, his hands held over his head. The latter’s eyes are black as he grits his teeth and says _“_ _Try and you’ll see.”_

 

   Wanting the older to snap completely, Seongwoo continues his teasing, smiling. _“_ _Oh my god you’re doing it again,_ _being all jealous_ _.. So adorable~”_ The alpha smirks. _“_ _You’re not going to stop, are you ?”_ The younger asks, challenging _“What do you think, sweetcheeks ?”_.

 

   Minhyun pretends to think, before saying confidently, not breaking the eye contact _“_ _I think you’re going to shut your_ _pretty_ _mouth very soon.”_. Seongwoo leans his head to the side, faking ignorance. _“And how ?”_

 

   His little game stops the second the alpha presses his lips against his, making him melt in the latter’s arms. The omega is feeling dizzy now that he’s surrounded by the taller boy, who releases more and more pheromones because of anger and lust.

 

   The alpha’s hands sneak behind Seongwoo’s thighs and lift him up, making the younger tighten his legs around the other’s waist. His hands now free, Seongwoo tangles his fingers in Minhyun’s hair and pulls it, making the latter groan.

 

   The older carries the omega to the bed and throws him on it. He stays up, undressing himself. _“Take off your clothes.”_ Minhyun orders the younger, who, for the first time of the day, obeys. When both boys are done, the taller kneels down between the other’s legs and leans over him to reprimand him. _“_ _I’m so freaking mad at you. Why can’t you just let me work in peace ? And fuck, this is the last time you call me these names. Know your fucking place omega.”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seongwoo is still a little shit, and Minhyun is still mad at him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry TT
> 
> I'm really busy (end notes) these days and writing smut takes a lot of time for me . I'll post the third part with the actual intercourse when I can, I promise 
> 
> hope you'll like either way <3

   To be honest, Seongwoo was a bit surprised. He didn’t know Minhyun would be this dominant, as the alpha is usually a very calm and collected person. Don’t get him wrong, it wasn’t their first time, but they never explored this side of themselves. He kinda likes it if you ask him.

  


   The alpha is right now kissing and biting angrily at the other’s neck, humping dryly and sharply against the younger, his hands restraining Seongwoo’s once again. The latter is trying really hard not to submit completely to the older, holding back his sounds of pleasure by biting his lower lip, using all his energy to keep his hips still. But there’s a thing that can’t lie. The slick pouring out of his hole. And Minhyun has clearly noticed it.

   “ _It makes you wet to annoy me ?_ _That’s it ?_ _That’s what you like ?”_ the older asks as he climbs off the bed to take his belt that was still on his pants. If he knew one thing about Seongwoo, it’s that he became a mess when he was restricted. So he returns to the omega and holds his wrists before tying them with the leather accessory. Minhyun looks at him, gauging his reaction. _“You still haven’t answered my question._ _So ?”_

   Seongwoo whines, his body slowly giving in, while his mind still wants to tease the other. _“_ _No, tha-that’s not that...”_ he manages to say before he opens his eyes to stare at the alpha, defying. _“You’re just too… too cute, it makes me... want to do things to you.”_ Minhyun scoffs. _Such a brat._ He declares, his arms crossed _“Well, if you want to ‘do things’ to me, why don’t you start by sucking me ? If you_ _behave_ _maybe I’ll give some of my time.”_

   Seongwoo gulps, but doesn’t stop smirking. He gets on all four in front of the other, supporting himself on his elbows since his hands are kept together, and replies _“Of course, I love the taste of your cute cock...”_ before opening his mouth and darting out his tongue, waiting for the alpha. In answer, the latter grabs the omega’s hair and slides into his mouth. _“We’ll see if you still call it cute after you’re done choking on it.”_

   So with that, the omega bobs his head, back and forth, the pace directed by Minhyun’s hold on his hair. It quickly becomes messy, saliva and precum dripping out of Seongwoo’s mouth and onto the older’s member, a loud squelchy noise, gagging and slurping sounds echoing in the room. The omega moans around Minhyun, loving the weight on his tongue and how his whole body rocks with the force of the alpha’s thrusts. The latter groans, imagining another kind of wetness enveloping his length.

  


   Tears are gathering in the corner of Seongwoo’s eyes as he tries his best to relax his jaw, so he can take more. His tongue rubs against the vein on the underside of Minhyun’s cock, his nose touching the other’s pelvis. He hollows his cheeks ans swallows around Minhyun’s girth, causing the other’s hips to lose their rhythm. The alpha closes his eyes by pleasure, breaking the eye contact, and the younger feels pride filling him.

  
   “ _Such a.. go-ah.. good cockslut.”_ Minhyun says short of breath, petting the other’s head. He continues, opening his eyes to stare back _“You’re going to make me cum omega ? Prove me you deserve my attention.”_ Seongwoo blushes and nods, unable to do anything else, which brings a smile to the alpha. His shoulders hurt from the position he’s in, and the sensation of slick dripping down his thighs is becoming uncomfortable, but that doesn’t stop him from bobbing his head faster, eager to bring his boyfriend to climax.

  


   Minhyun comes in a low moan, withdrawing himself just in time so that spurts of semen paint the omega’s pretty face, who licks his lips, trying to swallow what he can reach. The older is still panting as he lifts Seongwoo’s head by the hair, but not harshly, and he can taste himself when their tongue meet in a messy open mouthed kiss. When they part, he whispers against the other’s mouth, his caresses on the omega’s cheek contrasting his following words _“I’m still_ _upset_ _, just so you know.”._ He then parts completely, so he can look at Seongwoo in the eyes. _“_ _You’re going to be a good boy now ?_ _”_ The younger simply nods. Minhyun chuckles lightly. _“You’re lucky I love you_ _even you’re being a little shit..._ _Turn around, I’m gonna prep you.”_ The omega replies a quietly _“I love you too”_ before doing as he was told.

 

~~~~~~

 

   “ _You take what I give you, nothing more.”_ orders Minhyun as he takes a hold on Seongwoo’s hips who’s been trying to grind against the mattress. The omega whines, panting hard. _“Bu-but I need..more.”_ After trying to hump the bed again, he turns his head to look at the older and says, defying _“Your fingers are of– no use. You know I ca-can take you.”_. He adds, a smirk on his face _“You’re not that big.”_. Minhyun stops when he hears the last sentence to glare at his boyfriend, his grip on the other’s hip almost painful. _“You’re going to wish you didn’t_ _talk_ _._ _On your back, now.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heeey
> 
> sorry again for making you waiting, I'm moving to my own apartment in a few days for college and I have to prepare everything while dealing with a problematic family ugh anyway I'll do my best for you guys <3
> 
> kudos and comments are always appreciated, they make me really motivated <3 :)
> 
> if you wanna keep up with me :  
> cc and IG : isianah  
> twitter : @aGoodOmega
> 
> byeeee xx

**Author's Note:**

> Hii, hope you liked it <3
> 
> I'm a bit busy rn so sorry if the 2nd part takes long to come out :(
> 
> kudos and comments are always welcomed ;)
> 
> my social medias :  
> twitter nsfw (I'm more present on here) -> @aGoodOmega  
> twitter sfw, IG, Tumblr -> @isianah
> 
> byeee xx


End file.
